Darkest Aura
by Lord Giratina
Summary: Pokemon League create a Special Task Force, made of trainer around the world, to stop the growing powerful Team Rocket. The only thing standing in their way to stop the villains is Ash Ketchum, The Dark Prince. Dark!Ash Ash/Harem Alternate Universe
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. AT ALL!

Summary: Pokemon League create a Special Task Force, made of trainer around the world, to stop the growing powerful Team Rocket. The only thing standing in their way to stop the villains is Ash Ketchum, The Dark Prince. Dark!Ash Ash/Harem

A/N: Hello! Lord Giratina here. I hope you enjoy this fanfic story I came up with. It is a crossover, but I won't tell what anime show I'm crossing with until the next chapter. Now it said that this story is a Ash/Harem, however, there are four main girls that pair up with Ash. Four from my choosing. Along with minor pairing involving Ash. And of course pairing involving crossover character I'm borrowing for this fanfic, along with other pairings.

Prologue

In the dark of the night, the street of Viridian City were lighted by the street lamps. A figure ran down walk side, running like the Devil himself was chasing him. The man wore a long lab coat and was carrying a suitcase in his cross arms. The lone figure stop for a moment to catch his breathe. The light of a streetlight reveal a glasses wearing, black hair, about 35 year old man. The man look up to the sky, eyes widen, gasp and began running.

High in the sky, a flying Pokemon flaps its wings, watching the man. The light of the full moon gave a perfect few of the Pokemon. The flying pokemon was black feather with a puffy white chest feather. Red feathers were underneath its black wings. A sharp yellow beak and red eyes with white ring surrounding each eye. Over the eyes the rest of the head form as a fedora hat with a cut edges. Its tail feathers are white feather with red puffy tips, all bunch up together. It was the Big Boss Pokemon, Honchkrow.

Honchkrow glaze at the running man before descending down with great speed and white energy glowing around it body. The lab coated man look behind him to see the Big Boss Pokemon charging attack with Sky Attack.

"HHHOOOONNNNNCCHHKKRRROOOOOOWW!" It screech as it try to ram into the man. However the man jump out of the way and into an alley! Honchkrow quickly turn around and began to look him. The man panted a bit before shuddering as a cold dread feeling on pond his shoulders. The man turn his head to his left shoulder to see a purple three-finger claw with no other attachments.

"Haunter." a creepy voice rang threw the alley. A purple ghost pokemonwhich appears to be made of shadow move from the shadow behind the lab coated man. Haunter's lips were in the form of a wide grin. Another claw appear before the man, reaching for the briefcase in his arms. The man jump forward to avoid the claw and ran down the street, with both, Haunter and Honchkrow after him. Running on the rooftops was a small creature, that jump down. Its lighting bolt shape tail glow silver and slam it in the man right leg, breaking it. The briefcase flew across the street as the small creature crawled to the man. The street lights show the small creature to be a small yellow with two brown stripes on its back. Two long ear with black tips and red cheeks along with a pair of brown eyes. It was a Pikachu, Electrical Mouse pokemon. Honchkrow and Haunter soon caught up with them.

"Hon honch Honchkrow." The black bird told Haunter and pointed its right wing to the briefcase.

"Haunt ter Haunter." Haunter laugh as it reach and grab the briefcase.

"Professor Gideon." a rich-deep male voice rang across the street. A figure walk down the street to the professor and the pokemon. Once the man walk under a street light, his appear shows. Sixteen year old boy, slightly tall, half of his face covered by a hat very similar to crest head of Honchkrow. He wore a black tuxedo with red trimming, with a white scarf around his neck. A black cape hung off his shoulders with rip edgings. His face was tan, little zzz underneath his cold night-color black eyes. Unruly black spike hair stuck out underneath the hat.

Professor Gideon only watch in horror as the black clothes teenager walk closer, and lean down to speak…

"You shouldn't have become a spy for Lance, just to get back at Team Rocket." He turn around, with his back to the broken leg spy.

"Have a nice evening." he told Gideon.

"Haunter……………deal with him." was the last thing he said.

Haunter grin as it other claw grab the professor behind his neck, forcing the poor man to stare at its traingler eye that began to glow red…

Gideon screamed…

"AAAGGGHHHHHH!!!!"

The teenager smirk at the sound of the scream and pull out a cellphone.

"Its me"

"Did you get the briefcase and dealt with the old coot?" a female voice on the other line ask?

"Yes" he answered.

"Very Good! Now hurry up so I can give you your _reward….Ash."_the other voice said with a sedutive purr when she said "reward" and "Ash". The one called Ash smirk, before saying…

"You know, there are other reward-"What Ash was about to say was cut off by the female voice.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, ASH KETCHUM! I NEED SEX OR YOUR DEAD!!!!!" the voice yelled. Ash cringed.

"Domino, calm down. I was only joking! Sheesh!" Ash explains to her, only to hear a "humph!" Ash smiled.

"See you in bed, My Black Tulip." Ash purred.

"See you in bed, NAKED, My Dark Prince." Domino purred. Conversation ended as Ash turn to his companions.

"Pikachu, Flash." He commanded. Pikachu's red cheeks glow yellow, as a bright light engulfed the entire area. The police force of Viridian City saw this and quickly went to the scene. By the time they got there, Ash, Pikachu, Honchkrow, and Haunter, holding the briefcase, were gone…

Officer Jenny stare at the broken leg man known as Professor Gideon who began to mutter…

"Dark…"

"….Prince…."

"……….Team………………………………...ROCKET!"

Insterting dramatic music and opening sene like the movies.

a/n well here the first chapter, I hope you like it. And yes one of the main pairing is Ash/Domino. Professor Gideon is a Team Rocket scientist in FireRed and LeafGreen you battle when you fight the last of Team Rocket. He the one who use Porygon and mutter about Giovanni's son.

R/R


	2. Gathering of the Special Task Force

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

A/N: Well I'm back withthe new chapter. I'm quite happy with the reviews and people putting this on their favorites. Now to clear something up. In this fanfic, Dark Ash is define as a darker version of Ash, but he still hold on his humanity, meaning he still cares a lot about Pokemon. Other people, his view are more different then the good old dense Ash we know. Also, Ash IS NOT DENSE IN THIS FANFIC. I'm going to portraits him as the object of most women fantasy. Now this fic is an AshHarem, but there are four main girls. Two represents light side and two represent dark side of him.

Light:

Ash/?

Ash/?

Dark:

Ash/Domino

Ash/?

Now to answer review…

**Death's Serenade: **Thanks. Yes both Honchkrowand Haunter belong to Ash. My reason is a) Haunter is one that Ash met at Lavender Tower and now with Sabrina, which I think it's unfair and Ash should have kept him. B) is that Honchkrow is one of my favorite Pokemon. Not mention it represent Dark Ash.

**JAM**: Yep, a very dangerous dark aura.

**Waves of Eternal Doom: **I haven't notice that, but Ash has a good reason to work for Team Rocket…

Now I know I mention last chapter what animeI'm crossing over with, but it's actually the next chapter, not this one. Sorry! Now is there anything else to mention…….oh…I hate Misty, so no Ash pairing with her…I think. Don't ask why I hate her…I just do…

Well on to the second (those called the first Chapter, as the real first chapter was the prologue.)…

Gathering of the Special Task Force

Somewhere deep in the Kanto Region, a large stadium area and buildings surrounding, a person ran fast into the buildings. A sign on the first building said..

"Indigo Plateau--Kanto Pokemon League Headquarter"

The person was a male man of his early twenties. The man hair was a red color that was spiked up. He wore a red and black suit with a exterior black color and interior red colored cape. The young adult was Lance, the Dragon Elite Four of Kanto and Jhoto Region Champion. Lance ran deep into the connecting buildings until he reach a door. Lance pause to catch his breathe and open the door.

In side the room was a large round brown table, with people sitting around. There was Bruno, the shirtless musclur Fighting and Rock Kanto Elite Four. Next to him was Agatha, the kind old Ghost and Poison Kanto Elite Four. Next to Agatha was Lorelei, the Ice and Water Kanto Elite Four. Across form the three was Will, the mask Psychic Jhoto Elite Four. On his right was Karen, a long silver hair Dark Jhoto Elite Four. On the left side of Will was the newest member of the Jhoto Elite Four, Koga the Ninja Poison Master from Fuchsia City. In the middle was the kind old Mr. Charles Goodshow, the Chairman of all Pokemon League. Mr. Goodshow notice Lance smile.

"Ah! Lance my boy! It good to see you!" Charles told the Dragon Master. As soon Lance sat in the set opposite of Mr. Goodshow the meeting began. They talk about last Pokemon League Tournament in Sinnoh, Koga adjusting into a life as an Elite Four, and other things.

"Well, is there anything else that is needed to be say?" The Chairman of the PL ask everyone. Lance instantly spoke…

"Sir, I believe the threat of Team Rocket…is growing." He spoke with much concern in his voice. All eyes widen as the group broke out into whispers.

"How can't this be?"

"What should we do?"

"Can we even stop Team Rocket this time?" and things like that.

"SILENCE!" Yelled the normally happy and cheerful Mr. Goodshow who look more serious than normal. Everyone turn toward the Chairman. Mr. Goodshow spoke in a deep serious voice.

"We will act against Team Rocket as the highest priority for everyone!" Everyone agreed.

"But…what do we do?" Bruno asked. Lance spoke up after a long silence…

"I believe that "we" can't stop Team Rocket, but a Team of Trainers can." Lance told them. Everyone looked confuse, those Mr. Goodshow began to see what Lance was getting at. Lance continue.

"I know it sound odd, but we need Trainers who has or can deal with Team Rocket…" Lance pause before speaking, "…and the Shadow Force!"

Everyone, even Mr. Goodshow, flinched.

"Lance…" Mr. Goodshow began speaking, even slowly saying Lance's name. "…Are you saying that, the Elite Four of Kanto, Jhoto, Hoen, and Sinnoh, even me, the Chairman of the Pokemon League of all FOUR Regions, can't stop Team Rocket and its four most feared members, The Shadow Force?!" Other Elite Four, of Kanto and Jhoto, looked at Lance. Lance stared at the old man, with concern as the latter close his eyes. Mr. Goodshow sat there in silence as Elite Four of Water, Ice, Fighting, Rock, Ghost, Poison, Dragon, Psychic, and Dark argue about the topic. Bruno suggest that, even those they have their own criminal organizations, Hoen and Sinnoh should get involve seeing, that Team Rocket is expanding its threats. This suggestion Lance agree with. Agatha, Kanto Elite Four of Ghost and Poison, glance at the Chairman. Since he last spoke, Mr. Goodshow just sat there in silence.

"Very Well."

The voice of Charles Goodshow travel across the table. Kanto and Jhoto Elite Four turn toward the old man in pure shock.

Koga dare to speak up first.

"Sir?" The Poison Type Ninja Elite Four weakly whispered.

Mr. Goodshow open his eyes.

"Lance," He spoke directly to Dragon Champion. "I entrust you with this mission…" Everyone stare at him.

"The _Special Task Force_, or STF, must be made of Trainers with skill to encounter and defeat…Team Rocket….The Shadow Force and………….**The Dark Prince!**" Mr. Goodshow declared in a loud, serious voice.

Everyone glance at Lance.

"I accept." Lance said with much determination.

Mr. Goodshow smiled before speaking.

"Unfortunately, The STF, must be find member by Tomorrow." He told everyone.

"DISMISS!"

Everyone left.

_**Later that day**_

Lance look up from stack of folder to see the rest of the Kanto Elite Four, who also had stacks of folder on their desk too. A yellow sticky note was on the top of each folder. Bruno said…

"Jhoto."

Agatha's sticky note said…

"Sinnoh."

Lorelia's sticky note said…

"Hoen."

"Well, Mr. Goodshow told us that we need four trainer from each region." He said and move his hand to point to the three stack of folders on Bruno's, Lorelia's, and Agatha's desk, respectively. He also point to the one in front of him. They nodded and Lance continued.

"Well I have two for Kanto Region." He said as he took two folder on top of the stack. He open the first one. It shows a picture of a brown spiky hair, black color eyes, young man.

"First, Gary Oak." Lance said. Agatha's eyes widen.

"Gary Oak, as in Gary Oak, grandson of Professor Samual Oak?" Agatha ask excitingly, waiting to know more on her best friend. Lance nodded, as he looked down at the papers in side the folder and began to read them out loud.

Name: Gary Oak

Age: 16

Class: Trainer, Researcher

Gary Oak is the grandson of Samual Oak, a world renown Professor. Born in Pallet Town, his starter Pokemon was a Squirtle. He competed in both Kanto Pokemon League and the Silver Conference in Jhoto. Both which he lost at in his 8th round Now he became a Pokemon Researcher and is currently working for his grandfather in Pallet Town.

Pokemon Party (Since Last Pokemon Center Visit)

A) Blastoise

B) Umbreon

C) Electivire

D) Dodrio

E) Arcanine

F) Porygon2

Lance look up from the papers and look at the other.

"What do you think?" He ask them. Bruno answered.

"I think it a good choice." He replied and other nodded in agreement. Lance nodded and open other folder which show a picture of an auburn colored hair and blue eye boy.

"Okay here this one." Lance mutter

Name: Ritchie

Age: 15

Class: Trainer

A Trainer from Frodomar City, Ritchie took both Kanto and Jhoto Pokemon League Tournaments. Ritchie took first place in the Orange Island Tournament. He currently last seen in Kanto. Taking part of Battle Frontier. He nick name his pokemon.

Pokemon Party (Since Last Pokemon Center Visit)(Nickname Included)

A) Pikachu - Sparky

B) Charizard - Zippo

C) Pupitar - Cruise

D) Poochyena - Poochy

E) Huntail - Hunter

F) Sunflora - Sunny

"That all I so far in the Kanto stack." Lance said. "But I'm looking two others."

Bruno grab four top folder and place them in front of him. The large man cleared his voice and began to speak…

"Well, I look and found four trainers to represent Jhoto." He told the others. He open the first folder, which show a picture of a backwards hat wearing young man with blue hair sticking out of the opening and dark blues, read out loud…

Name: Jimmy

Age:16

Class: Trainer

Jimmy is a Trainer from New Bark Town. He competed in the Silver Conference. He, along with two other, stop Team Rocket Slowpoke Well Trade and Ice Path Trade.

Pokemon Party (Since Last Pokemon Center Visit)

A) Typhlosion

B) Beedrill

C) Aipom

D) Politoed

E) Sudowoodo

F) Noctowl

Bruno pause to put Jimmy's folder on of Lance's desk, before continuing reading out loud the next folder. It show a picture of a blue hair and blue color eye girl.

Name: Marina

Age: 15

Class: Trainer, Coordinator

Marina is a coordinator from New Bark Town. One of three trainer who stop Team Rocket Slowpoke Well and Ice Path Trade. Top Coordinator in Jhoto

Pokemon Party (Since Last Pokemon Center Visit)(Nickname Included

A) Meganium - Mega

B) Xatu - Natee

C) Misdeavus - Little Miss

D) Hitmonchan - Hitmonee

E) Paras - Parasee

F) Marowak - Bonee

Everyone look satisfied with Marina report. Bruno went on to the next one. The picture show a redhair boy with silver color eyes.

Name: Silver

Age: 16

Class: Trainer

Silver, born in Viridian City, before moving to New Bark Town, is a Trainer who aided two other in stopping the Trade route of Team Rocket Plot involving the Slowpoke Well and the Ice Path. He also stop Team Rocket's experiments with a shiny Gyarados, called Red Gyarados.

Pokemon Party (Since Last Pokemon Center Visit)

A) Feraligatr

B) Sneasel

C) Murkrow

D) Ursaring

E) Kingdra

F) Gyarados - Shiny

"Yes, I remember him." Lance commented, remembering the Lake of Rage incident.

"So who did you pick for the fourth trainer?" Agatha asked Bruno, who smiled as he open the last folder, with a picture of a brown hair and brown eye girl.

Name: Soul

Age: 15

Class: Trainer

Soul is a trainer from New Bark Town. Runner-up in the Silver Conference. She single handily took down a Team Rocket operation in the Whirl Island. She compete and won the Battle Frontier, but denied joining them.

Pokemon Party (Since Last Pokemon Center Visit)

A) Marill

B) Tyranitar

C) Skarmory

D) Magcargo

E) Ditto

F) Tyrogue

Everyone, except for Bruno, were surprise by this.

"She took down a operation…by HERSELF?" Lorelei said to Bruno, who nodded. Lorelei quickly recompose herself before speaking.

"Well, here the ones for Hoenn." Lorelei said as she open the top one of four folders. Its show a picture a tall maroon hair color boy.

Name: Tyson

Age: 17

Class: Trainer

Tyson is a trainer from Mauville City, he is the Hoenn Region Champion. He also stop a Pokemon Tunnel Digging by Team Magma. Tyson is currently at Lilycove City.

Pokemon Party (Since Last Pokemon Center Visit)

A) Meowth

B) Metagross

C) Sceptile

D) Donphan

E) Hariyama

F) Shiftry

Everyone didn't say anything, but just nodded. Lorelei continue on to the next one.

The picture the folder show a young man with white hair and red color eyes, wearing a headband.

Name: Brendan

Age: 15

Class: Trainer

Brendan is the son of Professor Birch of Littleroot Town. Runner up in the HoennLeague Tournament. He and a Coordinator stop Team Magma and Team Aqua plans with the aid of the Gym Leaders.

Pokemon Party (Since Last Pokemon Center Visit)

A) Swampert

B) Shiftry

C) Mightyena

D) Castform

E) Milotic

F) Plusle

"I remember hearing about that." Bruno comment.

"Okay, next is May Maple."

"Wait, May Maple as in the HoennPrincess May Maple?" Lance ask Lorelei who nodded and began to read out loud the folder with a picture of a brown hair and sapphire eyes girl.

Name: May Maple

Age: 15

Class: Coordinator

May Maple is the daughter of Normal type Gym Leader Norman, of PetalburgCity. A Top Coordinator of both Hoenn and, as of now, Jhoto. Title as the Hoenn Princess. She and a Trainer stop Team Magma and Team Aqua plans.

Pokemon Party (Since Last Pokemon Center Visit)

A) Blaziken

B) Glaceon

C) Wartortle

D) Ivysaur

E) Munchlax

F) Skitty

"The last one, is another Coordinator name Drew." Lorelei mention before reading out loud a profile of a Green Hair and Green eye boy.

Name: Drew

Age: 16

Class: Coordinator

Drew is a Coordinator from LaRousseCity. Drew took part of both Hoenn and JhotoGrand Festival, but loss both of them against May Maple. Drew is Currently at Mt. Silver were the Grand Festival just ended.

Pokemon Party (Since Last Pokemon Center Visit)

A) Roserade

B) Flygon

C) Absol

D) Masquerain

E) Butterfree

F) Shuckle

Lorelei place the Hoenn folders next to the set of folder Bruno put on Lance's desk. Agatha began to speak as she open one of top four Sinnoh Folders.

"Well, I spoken to my sister, Bertha the Sinnoh Elite Four Ground Type, on who she recommend." Agatha began as she open the first folder. It held a picture of a blue hair girl wearing beanie and blue eyes.

Name: Dawn Berlitz

Age: 14

Class: Coordinator

Dawn Berlitz was born in Twinleaf Town. Daughter of Johanna Berlitz. Nickname as the Snow Princess for her double appeal round, combining her Mamoswine, Blizzard and Powder snow, and her Buneary's Ice Beam. Which help her move on to the final and won the Grand Festival of the Sinnoh Region. Currently at Twinleaf Town.

Pokemon Party (Since Last Pokemon Center Visit)

A) Piplup

B) Buneary

C) Pachirisu

D) Ambipom

E) Mamoswine

F) Ponyta

" I seen her performance at the Grand Festival." Lorelei commented and Agatha place the folder near her. Then she grab another one. This folder holds a picture of a blondehair boy with orange color eyes.

Name: Barry

Age: 15

Class: Trainer

Barry is a Trainer from Twinleaf Town. Son of Battle Tower's Tower Tycoon Palmer in Sinnoh. Competed in but lost in the Sinnoh Pokemon League. Stop Team Galactic plan in Iron Island. Currently at Iron Island.

Pokemon Party (Since Last Pokemon Center Visit)

A) Empeleon

B) Staraptor

C) Roserade

D) Heracross

E) Rapidash

F) Snorlax

"Wow! Son of Palmer!" Lance exclaimed. Agatha smiled before opening the next one. It show a picture of a blue hair boy wearing a ferret hat.

Name: Lucas

Age: 14

Class: Trainer, Aid

Lucas is a Pokemon Trainer from Sandgem Town. He is an aid to Professor Rowan. He stop Team Galactic plans in Snowpoint City, in attempts to capture a Legendary Pokemon. Currently in Sandgem Town.

Pokemon Party (Since Last Pokemon Center Visit)

A) Infernape

B) Kadabra

C) Clefairy

D) Lickitung

E) Onix

F) Luxio

Agatha pause when she came to last folder. All the other Elite notice her heistation.

"What wrong." Lance ask the elderly woman with some concern in his voice. Agatha look at each one of them before speaking…

"I…lied." Agatha spoke honestly to them. Their eyes widen in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Bruno ask her. The Ghost and Poison Trainer sight before answering.

"My sister only recommended only the three I mention." She stated.

"The Fouthone is someone she mention…someone who heard and ask to come and deal with the Shadow Force." Agatha pause. "especially the Dark Prince."

They all stare at her. Lance gesture her to continue with his hand. Agatha continued.

"She said the boy is very powerful, but loss in the SinnohRegion Pokemon League Tournament in the finals." She finish. Agatha open the folder, which it show a picture of a purple hair boy, with cold black color eyes.

Name: Paul

Age: 16

Class: Trainer

Paul is a trainer from Veilstone City. He competed and lost in the Sinnoh League finals. Currently in Veilstone City.

Pokemon Party (Since Last Pokemon Center Visit)

A) Torterra

B) Murkrow

C) Weavile

D) Electubuzz

E) Ursaring

F) Magmar

They all stare at the folder. Lance broke the silence.

"Well this is our best hope." Lance comment. They all stand up.

"I will send the Dragonite right away." Bruno said as he and the female Kanto Elite four stood up. Lance nodded.

"We need to hurry… before Team Rocket and The Shadow Force finds out." With that they all left.

Sixteen Dragonites, all holding a mail bag, took off with great speed all around the world. Each one found the person they are sent to look for.

Somewhere in the deep rich forest area of Kanto, a Dragonitefinds a girl with spike red hair wearing a hair band, those her face was cover by the large leaf of a Venasaur next to her. Another one was seen flying around the Orange Archipelago. All sixteen Dragonite gave the person a letter and a 'Yes' or 'No' checklist. All sixteen check the list. All sixteen trainers check….

'Yes.'

**A/N:**wow! That was long. So what do you think. I gave you a small hint of what AnimeI'm crossing over with in this fic.

Now Reason behind the Pokemon team of each person. Either Anime Pokemon or Manga as in Pokemon Special (Pokemon Adventure in US). Hope some you guy see a patter in the team of Pokemon, mention above.

Gary- The first five are all Pokemon I seen him use in the Anime. Porygon2 is that of the Manga version, Green.

Ritchie - Same Pokemon except I evolve Zippo, and gave him the Poochyena, Huntail, and Sunflora

Jimmy - Mix of anime and manga Pokemon, I gave him Noctowl

Marina - Manga Pokemon, except for Little Miss

Silver - Manga Pokemon

Soul - A new character in the up coming Pokemon games. Saw a picture a Marillso I kept it with her. Other are my personal choice.

Tyson - Anime Pokemon

May- Anime Pokemon

Drew-Anime Pokemon. Gave him Shuckle

Brendan- Mix Anime and Manga Pokemon-Manly Manga

Dawn-Anime-Gave her Ponyta

Barry-Anime- I figure on the Pokemon he had that their choosing the Pokemon The Game Rival has if your stater was Chimchar.

Paul-Anime- I just decide not to have him evovle his Murkrow and Magmar

Lucas- This one was tough, but I decide to chose The game Pokemon, One with Monfernoand mix it with the Manga Pokemon Special (Those he caught Lickitung as Lickililicky) and the Manga Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Adventures character Hareta (Onix and Luxio)

Now, I know it has stated anything but, I think Agatha and Bertha are sister, they look similar to each other.

Please Read and Review, Please I beg of you!!!

Lord Giratina Out! Peace!


End file.
